Noodle In Numero Magazine - November 2016
Numero: Hey Noodle, long time no see. Tell our readers about your current situation. ' 'Noodle: '''I'm pretty good, thank you. As for the current situation, it....well, let me recap some major events. Last you heard, I escaped to Plastic Beach, an Island made of marine garbage - smellier than even Murdoc. So, as you can imagine, things are aren't too bad, anymore. Somehow, I drifted to the coast of Japan, where my pearl diving living caused an accident which released an ancient monster from a mussel's pearl. I spent the next four years tracking it through Tokyo's underground world, caught it, and cut off it's head. Then, I promptly used the Fed-Ex courier service to send myself to London, and it moved into a new house. Now, I am talking with you. '''Numero: Looks like you went though many hardships after Plastic Beach. How has that helped you grow? Have you became stronger? Noodle: 'I haven't gone though many hardships. Everyone has thing they must overcome, no? Powerful? Definitely, yes. Every war will make you stronger. Unless, you are killed, that wouldn't work. It was several months of training, but I am healed. I was writing songs, doing hot yoga, learning quantum physics, and diving to the depths of the human mind to find the meaning of life. I also play a lot of games. My forte is EatMyRocketLauncher. '''Numero: Gorillaz has been quiet for some time - what are you doing now? ' 'Noodle: '''We are alive. Some people think that if you are not recording or being creative, you aren't alive;but you can't live in a studio. Only the real world's troubles give you things to express it. All art is like this; The Gorillaz have a good trait - it's easy for us to find trouble. '''Numero: Tell us about photoshoot; the style of the shoot and your own past are somewhat different - how has your style changed over the years? ' '''Noodle: '''It has very large changes. In the past, I was just a child. My style's growth is not only due to age, but also because of how the world itself has changed. In fiver years, a lot has happened - young Women see the world in different eyes. Currently, my style is mix and match tooling urban camouflage. I love A-1 Bomber Jackets - they have great value. Many people buy from antique shops for the same reason. Today's world is so chaotic and full of temptation, it has reached full saturation; if you don't want to conform, you must dress to make yourself stand out. I think that is the idea behind my dress. '''Numero: I know your love for fashion, do you have any plans to work within the fashion world? Noodle: '''Of course, I hope. I want to design shoes - I've considered that for a long time. Now's too early to say, but I have some good ideas. '''Numero: Who is your favorite designer? How do you see modern fashion? Noodle: '''I have many favorites, I can't pick just one. I like Jivomir Domoustcheiv, KTZ, Irene SJ Yu, and Phiney Pet. We often play together, she's cool. I'm wearing platform shoes of her design. How would I describe modern fashion? I would say it's fleeting. In the past, after seeing something on the show floor, it was many months before it hit the store. But now, you can buy right from the side of the show. It can instantly be in your online cart. In addition, fashion has grown more personal. People do not want the store clerk's recommendation of shopping anymore. Being in a well known band, I can go online and do a lot of things, such as design my very own shoes. I suspect, we could be able to make clothes, as well. We could visualize it, and even print it out in 3D! It's great. But, I am worried what Murdoc will do with that technology. '''Numero: Your past is still a mystery. Did you find your birth parents? Do you have a sense of identity crisis? Noodle: '''We define our own behavior, rather than being defined. I try to be loyal to this everyday, that way, I'm sure of my identity. I do not know who my parents are, but I believe part of our hearts belong to each other. '''Numero: You have just been appointed as the ambassador of the Jaguar Team. Tell us about this cooperation project. What is your mission? Noodle: 'I have always been interested in making the car faster, using physics, mathematics, science, and technology focused on the future. I am also concerned for our planet, which I decided to support Jaguar's race event. I also hope my character can attract more women to the mechanical aspects of the car. '''Numero: With your adventurous spirit, which is different from that of Women in the past, and your ventures into the Male-dominated world of music, what are your thoughts on Women's rights and equality? What advice do you have? ' '''Noodle: '''My advice is to believe in yourself. Try different things to grow more powerful, don't ever feel small. Even if you really are small (by volume). If someone tries to knock you, I suggest you learn Jujitsu. '''Numero: What is your motto? What is indispensable to you? Noodle: '''My motto is "Nothing venture, nothing gained". That sounds better in Japanese than English. Although, I don't want to catch tiger cubs...well, maybe we could just play. That is the point of the adage "No risk, no success" - I am never afraid to try. What is indispensable? Air and water, steaming hot soba soup, magic, music, love, and creativity. '''Numero: If you can change the world, you'll want to make what change? '''Noodle: '''Daily pictures people post online of food. Nobody care what you eat, concentrate on eating. References Numero Magazine AllEyesOnGorillaz Category:Gorillaz Category:Phase 4 Category:Interviews Category:Transcripts Category:Noodle